Raven's Makeover
by elfae
Summary: Since Trigon's influence over Raven has faded, she has changed and now looks like a normal human. The other Titans decide she needs a new look and have secretly entered her into the How Do I Look show on Style Channel. RobRae
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Teen Titans because I'm writing in Oh, and just in case you're wondering, I don't own Finola Hughes or her show either.

**Summary:** On her 18th birthday, Trigon's power on Raven faded completely and she now looks human. The other Titans have decided that Raven needs a new look, so they enter her into the "How Do I Look?" show, on Style Network, without her consent. Someone's in trouble.

**Guest Star:** Finola Hughes

It was pretty quiet when she woke up. Then again, only she and the Bird brain were crazy enough to be up at 6:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Yawning, Raven made her way to the bathroom and woke herself up with a nice warm shower. When she finished, she walked over to her closet and picked one of the numerous identical uniforms to wear. Dressing, she smiled at herself in the mirror. Raven remembered when she woke up on the morning of her 18th birthday, only to discover that her dad's influence was completely gone.

_Robin jolted upright, the echoing scream lingering in the air. It sounded like it came from Raven's room. Barely awake, he grabbed his mask and ran to her room in his boxers. As always, he was the first to arrive. As he kicked down the door, he winced and wondered what Raven will do to him because of the damage. Then, all other thoughts faded from his mind as he stared at a gorgeous stranger dressed in Raven's uniform._

"_Duuuude! Raven is that you?"_

"_Friend Raven! What has happened?"_

"_Yo! Raven, what gives?"_

_Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg arrived and exclaimed their surprise at her new appearance._

"_Raven," said Robin, "why do you look different?"_

"_I guess my father's control over me has finally ended. Since I'm 18, I am considered mature enough to leave my parent's authority."_

"_Wow Raven," stammered Robin, "you look…" 'amazing, beautiful, stunning, marvelous'_

"_Hot!" interrupted Beastboy._

_Robin shot Beastboy a withering look but he had to agree. Ever since her 16th birthday, when Trigon tried to take over the world, Raven had grown up. They all had. But now, her ash gray skin was replaced with a pale but peach color, like someone who doesn't spend much time in the sun. The purple hair was gone, and instead her silky black hair flowed passed her butt. Her eyes were still purple though, which Robin was glad to see. Her chakra was still there, but it was a lighter red, as if the darkness had cleared from it._

"_Friend Raven, you look most wonderful, we must go to the mall of shopping and do the makeover, and have girl talk, and…"_

"_Whoa there Starfire, Raven just changed on the outside, she's still the same on the inside."_

"_Thank you Cyborg," said Raven "I couldn't have put it better myself."_

_Robin suddenly remembered something. "Raven, since your father is completely gone, can you still use your powers?"_

"_Let's find out, shall we." Raven took a deep breath and chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes turned blindingly white as a white streak of pure energy zapped her meditation mirror._

_Oh no! Everyone looked at the demolished pile of glass and glanced back at Raven. She had her eyes closed as though expecting something bad to happen. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Surrounding the room was a rainbow of Ravens, each acting out their respective emotion. Suddenly, in answer to an unheard command, they all flowed into Raven and disappeared. She dropped out of the air, and fainted. Her uniform was white._

"_Raven!" They all yelled as they hurried over to the fallen enchantress. "Are you okay?"_

_Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I'm not okay. I'm free."_

Life was good after that. It did take a while for the other Titans to get used to an emotional Raven though but they got over it. The telepath stirred out of her dream like state and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened in surprise. She had spent nearly three hours in her memories. By now, the other Titans would be awake and eating breakfast. After glancing around her room, she headed downstairs with a smile on her face, not knowing that the day was about to get much much worse. A visitor was about to knock on the door.

Review please. I tried the best I could. This is my first story that I am actually determined to finish so I'm gonna need lots and lots of help. Thanks for reading it.


	2. Titans

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Teen Titans because I'm writing in Oh, and just in case you're wondering, I don't own Finola Hughes or her show either.

**Shoutouts: **pinkprincess- thanks a lot

Mind Shadow aka Changing Perspectives- I promise none of the chaps will be as short as the first one

Angel-of-Darkness- thank you, no matter what, I will finish this story

* * *

As Raven entered the kitchen, she was overwhelmed with the chaos issuing from it. For a moment she just watched her 'family' go about their morning rituals and pondered on all the changes they had gone through.

First, there was her 'younger brother' Beastboy aka Changeling. At 19yrs of age, he was the youngest one in the Titan family. Everyone was surprised when during puberty; he shed all his green fur, leaving bronzed skin. He had even changed his uniform to fit his new personality. It was a black body suit with brown and dark green patches of color, just like the army. Changeling moved with the stealthy grace of wild cat but even though he had grown taller and broader, he was still a jokester. Even though she will never admit it even for her life, Raven knew he was funny. He could also be caring as evidenced by her episode with Malchior.

Raven frowned a little bit as she remembered Changeling's own love-life. After he found Tara and seen that she couldn't remember them, he was depressed for a while. A couple of months later, he started joking and acting like his old self. Only Raven knew the reason why; she had caught him and Jinx once, during a fight. Even now, that was hard to swallow; but it a twisted way, it made sense. Changeling loved to play tricks on people, and Jinx had bad-luck powers. Together, the duo was terrifyingly dangerous and sneaky.

Raven's smile returned as she shifted to look at her 'sister' and best friend Starfire. The 20yr old young woman was even more beautiful than she had been in her youth. She was still slender, but had grown taller. Her hair was longer and curly and her eyes were now completely green. Starfire's uniform had changed as well. It was now a one piece outfit, like a swimsuit. It was still purple, but there was a green starbolt on her chest. And of course, her purple boots were the same.

Starfire was a flirt and currently had Speedy aka Arsenal and Aqualad aka Tempest wrapped around her little finger. Not to mention their other allies, such as, Hotspot, Redstar, and even Mas and Menos. It was kinda funny seeing them rush off to obey her every command.

Moving on, Raven rested her gaze on her 'big brother' Cyborg. At 24yrs of age, he was definitely the oldest of the Titans. Sadly, he acted as immature as the Changeling and they usually got into fights. Understandably, he had changed the least. Raven sometimes felt as though, Cyborg and not Starfire was her best friend. He was always there for her, and listened to all her problems, both big and small. He had managed to fix and better his hologram ring and wore it almost all the time. Raven suspected that he had even welded it to his robotic hand. Still, it was funny to see the villains faces when they though his cannon came out of a perfectly normal arm.

Something else on his hand caught her eye and Raven smirked. Cyborg had proposed to Bumblebee a year ago and she had insisted on giving him a ring as well. Even though he had argued the point, he was pleased with her actions and gathered the ring jealously. It was probably the most guarded item in the tower. When Cyborg wasn't wearing it, it was locked in a safe hidden deeply within the recess of his futuristic room.

Last, but definitely not least, was her leader Robin aka Nightwing. Yes, he had made that huge change in his appearance. Even Raven found his black outfit intimidating. The red bird on his chest didn't lighten the image. In fact, it looked more like a blood splat on his suit than the cute but deadly robin, it was supposed to be. Robin had shot up to an unbelievable height and Raven found it annoying that she now had to tilt her head upwards, or float off the ground, to meet his gaze. Strangely enough, Nightwing didn't have a spot in her family. He couldn't be her sister or her mother, and he didn't feel like a brother. She wasn't able to relax around him as she could with the others. Still she knew that he was there for her whenever she needed it. Not only has he saved her life numerous of times, he also helped her to recover her freedom. For that, he was, quite frankly, her hero.

Raven once again roused herself from her daydream and frowned in annoyance. Why was it that she kept slipping into these stupors today? Oh well. She walked into the kitchen door and smiled. This was her home and her family. She loved them. "Good morning", she said.

Nightwing was about to kill the two idiots squabbling about their breakfast when a husky voice broke the quiet.

"Morning to you too Raven", he replied "you are a little late getting up today." Even as he spoke, he once again, discreetly, ran his eyes over her figure. As usual, a wave of lust rushed through his body at the sight of her in the uniform. The only thing keeping him from fully appreciating her full figure was that darn cloak of hers. If only he could burn all of them.

Raven felt Nightwing's thoughts through their bond and rolled her eyes. Her stupid body couldn't stay girlie, but had to grow and look like a woman's. Now, every guy she knew, except for Cyborg, barely met her eyes anymore. She pulled her cloak closer and headed to the teapot. A nice cup of tea will calm her nerves down.

_T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans Let's Go!_

"Would someone PLEASE change that annoying doorbell", growled Raven. She was nursing a cup of tea in her hand and didn't look very happy at the intrusion.

"Raven, could you get that?" asked Changeling.

"What's wrong with your legs?"

"Umm, Jinx hexed me into the wall, and they hurt."

"Friend Changeling! That is most horrible! It must have caused you pain to evade Friend Cyborg all morning as you did."

"Thanks for the concern Starfire."  
Raven could feel the tea working and sighed. Her spirit was mellow so, she decided to humor Changeling and answer the door. As Raven walked towards it though, she felt all the Titan's auras stiffen with anticipation. _I wonder who it is._ Raven opened the door and stared into the lens of a camera.

"Raven, I am Finola Hughes and you are on How Do I Look."

"Could you please excuse me for a moment?" Raven closed the door. For a few moments there was complete peace inside the Tower, like the calm before the storm. And then…

"TITANS!"

* * *

Sorry the chapter took so long in coming, but I've been so busy, you won't believe. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope this is long enough for you Mind Shadow. 


End file.
